Drink of Hell
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Ryoma has had it with Inui's drink and Tezuka haven't even drink of the data's concoction.  Ryoma has a perfect plan though he could be a next Tensai to Fuji in his little plot.


****

Arashi: This idea been coming and going for some time until I finally decide to think it over. This one shot can also be hinted at Fun, Nightmare, Thrill Ride of Tensai and Prince. This is where the upperclassmen has a first year under their wing. Fuji has…Ryoma…so hence the reason for this. Not to sure how this will turn out as of yet so I hope you all will enjoy.

****

Disclaimer- Prince of Tennis and its characters belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I don't make any money off the fics I write since I write for fun and it's a hobby to help relieve stress and tension in my life.

Warnings-Au and ooc

Summary-Ryoma has had it with Inui's drink and Tezuka haven't even drink of the data's concoction. Ryoma has a perfect plan though he could be a next Tensai to Fuji in his little plot.

* * *

Drink of Hell

Ryoma isn't one happy camper as he glance back at the teen with close eyes and a big smile. He scowls darkly at Fuji cursing his luck ever since he got partner with him. Oh the joy of it even his father had a good laugh. Ryoma clench his fists as his father words to bring Fuji over trails in his mind. His senpai over? Is he nuts?

He growls under his breath getting Fuji to smile widely. He ask the smaller boy, "Ready for the first task Echizen?"

"Hm?"

"Its simple really," Fuji begins watching as Inui brings the drink out.

Ryoma's eyes widen a fraction more before shivering could almost taste the stuff in his mouth. HE turns to the older teen who continues as if nothing.

"I want you to convince Inui that Tezuka is willing to try his drink."

Ryoma gulps being push towards the Data's direction cursing his senpai. Does he have a choice in this? He thought about it carefully then sighs. No he doesn't at all if he has the Tensai as his…guide person or whatever to call him. It didn't take long for Inui to notice Ryoma shifting back and forth on his feet looking rather hesitant and nervous.

His glasses glint a bit that didn't went unnoticed with Fuji. The Tensai keeps an eye on the taller player who talks with his Ryo-chan. That be a good nickname to call him he thought slightly amuse. He gaze around to see Tezuka helping his firstie who seem rather shy and stumbles around a lot. What's his name? 'Ugh remember later on,' Fuji thought just as Ryoma finds himself in an interesting and awkward conversation with Inui.

* * *

"Senpai can I have some of your juice to put in this bottle?" Ryoma ask glad to place a cover over the bottle hiding Tezuka's name.

Inui raise a brow wondering what cause the small teen to ask something from him. The probability its on his own is really 64 percent chance while the last 36 someone dares him. Nerveless he nods filling the empty bottle with his newest elixir. He watch with a frown touching his lips as Ryoma speeds off with the bottle in his hand.

"What got into Echizen?" he ask no one in particular before smirking at his own unsuspecting First year who stares at him with fear in those wide eyes. He'll definitely have fun here. The boy poor shivers wishing all of his might the floor could swallow him or someone save him.

* * *

Moving towards Tezuka with the bottle in his hand, Ryoma tries to act like himself. Oh boy if he screws this up Fuji will do something to torture him. He shivers and the feeling it be worse then the concoction in the bouchou's bottle. How to explain this to the others if they find what he did? Oh wait he can blame it on the Tensai or the fact he's annoyed with Tezuka's reluctant to drink Inui's drinks. Today's the day Tezuka will drink one or the teen's name isn't Ryoma Echizen.

"Tezuka-bouchou, I brought your bottle for you." Ryoma tells the older teen who stares at him with surprise.

Tezuka found it strange at the sudden change in Echizen but thought nothing of it at the moment. His first year sighs falling over the court getting Tezuka to nod at him letting the boy sigh with relief of a break.

He turns to the youngest Regular responding, "Thank you Echizen."

Ryoma nods turning around walking really slowly as Tezuka takes a drink of "water." tilting his hat to hide the amusement in his topaz orbs and the smirk tugging on his lips , Ryoma glance over his shoulder to find Tezuka shaking and turning green. He could feel small bit of remorse but its worth it. The Bouchou stares at him wondering what the hell is wrong with the drink.

"Mada Mada Dane, Bouchou." Ryoma tells Tezuka who pass out muttering the drink of hell.

Everyone else expect for Fuji rushes over to see if Tezuka's alright. Fuji who couldn't hold it anymore begins laughing his head off getting the club members to look at Fuji, Ryoma and their bouchou as they begin to understand what just happen.

The regulars all moan out expect for Inui and Kaidoh, "We have a miniature Fuji clone!"

* * *

**Arashi: Its done and I'm rather happy with how it turn out. Anyways as put in warning there may be some ooc in the fic. Please read and review.**


End file.
